V1.0.0.135
. |Related = |Prev = 1.0.0.134 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch: * * * The following skins were released with this patch, but are not available for purchase yet: * * PVP.net v1.55 Ranked Teams *Fixed a bug with the background on the Team Invite popup. *Fixed a bug where Team status would be missing on the Team Profile. *Fixed a bug where Ranked Team specific notifications would not send properly. *Fixed several bugs with client side stat calculation and display. League of Legends v1.0.0.135 Champions * (passive) - Fiora regenerates health over 6 seconds each time she deals damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. * - Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within a couple seconds at no mana cost. * - Fiora's Attack Damage is increased. When activated, Fiora parries the next basic attack and reflects magic damage back to the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. * - Fiora temporarily gains additional Attack Speed. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her Movement Speed. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. * (ultimate) - Fiora dashes around the battlefield to deal physical damage to enemy champions. Successive strikes against the same target deal less damage. * mana cost increased to 28/41/54/67/80 from 20/35/50/65/80. * mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. * damage increased to 10-27 per second from 10-23. *Base damage increased to 56 from 54. *Armor per level increased to 3.4 from 3.1. * mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. * damage range increased to 600 from 575. *Fixed a particle issue with (Hotfixed 2/21). *Fixed a bug where passive attack canceled if the buff ran out during the attack animation. * base damage increased to 50/80/110/140/170 from 45/75/105/135/165 (Hotfixed 2/21 due to an unintended nerf in the Nautilus patch). * **Now additionally grants vision while in flight to its destination. **Now starts its cooldown when cast rather than when detonated. **Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. **Now displays a buff showing how long will last until it automatically detonates. * **Now grants vision of the affected area during the spell and vision of enemy champions hit for a short duration afterwards. ** can no longer use while casting . * now shows a cooldown timer. * . **Area of effect radius on impact increased to 325 from 300. ** can no longer while using . **Fixed a bug where would seem to hit the target but would not cause the effect. * now shows a cooldown timer. * now has a passive cooldown timer like and . * **Damage increased to 80-260 from 50-210. **Scaling changed to +1.0 bonus AD from +0.5 total AD. **Base cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. **Cooldown reduction for picking up the axe reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6. * now provides 30/45/60 Armor and Magic Resist instead of 20/30/40 flat damage reduction. *Movement Speed increased to 325 from 320. * now shows you over its icon how many stacks you have. *Fixed a few bugs with ability sounds. *The following changes were hotfixed out on 2/21: **Base armor reduced to 19 from 23. ** health scaling lowered to 1.5% from 2%. ** Energy cost increased to 50 from 40 at all levels. **Base shield value reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 70/120/170/220/270. *Health per level increased to 82 from 77. * passive component now shows a cooldown timer. * arm time reduced to 1 seconds from 2. * cast range increased to 625 from 600. * **Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. **Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. **Damage from 2nd and subsequent mines reduced to 40% from 50%. *Fixed a bug where Mad Scientist skin was leaving particles on the map (Hotfixed 2/21). Items attack damage increased to 40 from 30. General *Improved minimap visibility of turrets in Colorblind Mode. *Colorblind announcement colors now reference blue (friendly) and purple (enemy) teams *Important items purchased by your team will now be called out in chat (Aura items, Sight and Vision Wards, top tier items, etc) *Champion Kill messages are now more specific *You can now activate a timestamp for game chat in the options menu *When colorblind mode is activated, movement cursor is included with new color scheme (was not before) *Announcer callouts no longer reference blue team/purple team, and instead should reference friendly/enemy team (ie. A friendly inhibitor is respawning soon/the enemy inhibitor has respawned) *Champions will now attempt to run home immediately when disconnecting, rather than attempting to Recall *Small monster camp sigils now restore up to 30 Mana in addition to Health *Small Golem camp **Movement Speed increased to 300 from 180 **Medium Golem base damage increased to 59 from 54 *Fixed a bug where whisper messages were the wrong color Co-Op Versus AI *Added bot to the roster of bots in Co-Op versus AI. *Improved bots' ability to last hit and reduced how much they push their lanes. *Reduced the amount of gold given to bots on Summoner's Rift Intermediate. *Added the ability for bots to call for help from nearby bots. *Improved the precision of skill shots and ground targeted AoE abilities. *Minor bug fixes with , , and bots. Art *Fixed animation bugs on the following skins: ** ** ** ** Patch Preview video Category:Patch notes